trollpasta_worldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kris The Killer
Dzisiaj, opowiem wam historię Krisa Fratricide. Na początku nie miałem przekonania co do odtajnienia tej historii, ale niektórzy może mają kilka pytań, wątpliwości co do osoby Krisa. Gdzieś w Niemczech w Berlinie żył sobie Kris Fratricide. Był on spokojnym, grzecznym, uprzejmym młodzieńcem, o długich rudych włosach, głebokich piwnych oczach i wysportowanym ciele. Może się wydawać, że to chodzący ideał. Jednak miał on jedną dużą wadę. Nie rozumiał świata. Nie mógł pojąć dlaczego ludzie zadają sobie ból posuwają się do chorych i brutalnych rzeczy. Kris zawsze starał się bronić słabszych, ale wiedział również, kiedy wygrana nie jest możliwa i kiedy odpuścić. Zazwyczaj walka nie sprawiała mu przyjemności. Jego zdaniem walczył, bo musiał. Pewnego razu, kiedy siedział w parku na ławce i patrząc w niebo i irytując się światem, usłyszał krzyk. Przechylił głowę, ale nic nie zobaczył. Uznał, że na pewno tylko mu się wydawało, więc zamknął oczy i pogrążył się w myślach. Po jakimś czasie zaczęło się robić ciemno, więc wrócił do domu. - Kris, chodź na kolację - zawołał go ojciec. - Już idę - odpowiedział z niechęcią Kris. - Jak tam w szkole, synu? - zapytał. - Dobrze - odparł, sam się okłamując. Kris widział, że po śmierci matki ojciec ma dużo na głowie, dlatego starał się go nie denerwować. Dlatego, wszystkie problemy raczej rozwiązywał sam. Po kolacji Kris udał się do swojego pokoju i zaczął odrabiać lekcje, a jego głowę nieustannie zaprzątała myśl o "głupocie świata". Po odrobieniu lekcji wyjrzał przez okno. Chodnikiem szła jakaś osoba. Niby to nie było nic dziwnego, bo to przecież chodnik, któy służy do tego, żeby po nim chodzić... Ale po chwili zauważył, że owa osoba wyjęła telefon z kieszeni i zrobiła zdjęcie jego domu. Kris nie przejmując się tym wydarzeniem zasunął zasłonę i poszedł spać. W nocy, Krisowi zrobiło się gorąco. Po chwili jednak poczuł przenikającą falę zimna. Podniósł lekko głowę, żeby zobaczyć co wywołało tą nagłą zmianę temperatury. Otworzył szeroko oczy. Zobaczył zakapturzoną postać siedzącą na jego klatce piersiowej z uniesioną ręką trzymającą coś na kształt ostrza. Okno było otwarte, zasłony falowały na wietrze, a ostrze zaczęło zbliżać się do jego krtani. Nagle piorun rozjaśnił pokój, a zakapturzona postać zniknęła. Kris zerwał się z łóżka zapalając lampkę. Obrócił głowę w drugą stronę. Na ścianie widniał napis z krwi "Let's play about life!". Nagle Kris pomyślał o swoim ojcu. W pośpiechu zbiegł ze schodów, złapał za klamkę i próbował otworzyć drzwi. - Ku*wa, co jest - krzyknął. Drzwi nie chciały się otworzyć... Szarpał je, uderzał, ale to nic nie dawało. - No cóż, trudno - powiedział ze stanowczością. Kopnął w drzwi z całej siły. Gałka wyleciała, a drzwi otworzyły się. Na szczęście jego ojciec był cały. - Tato! - krzyknął Kris. -Co-co się stało Kris? Kris! Ty krwawisz! - wykrzyczał półprzytomny ojciec. Kris spojrzał na swój brzuch miał wycięte trzy równoległe linie. Nagle zemdlał. Obudził się w łóżku. Był zabandażowany od bioder do klatki piersiowej, a obok zobaczył strapionego ojca. -Ta-tato - powiedział z trudem Kris. - Bogu dzięki, nic ci nie jest - powiedział ze łzami w oczach jego ojciec. Po kilku dniach rany Krisa zabliźniły się, a Kris wrócił do swojego życia. Jednak myśl o zakapturzonej postaci nie dawała mu spokoju. Gdy następnego dnia szedł do szkoły, czuł się jakoś nieswojo. Wydawało mu się, że jest gdzieś indziej. Po szkole poszedł do parku i siadając na ławce rozmyślał o zakapturzonej postaci. - Może mi się wydawało - powiedział do siebie. - Ale w sumie ran bym sobie nie wymyślił. - Rozmyślając tak nagle zobaczył kogoś śmiejącego się, kto biegnąć zatrzymał się, wyjął telefon i zrobił zdjęcie. - Nie to przecież są jakieś żarty!... - zdziwiony i wściekły ruszył w pościg. Gdy tak biegł za dziwną osobą, ta zatrzymała się, a Kris nagle poczuł ból, upadł na ziemię i stracił przytomność. Obudził się godzinę później. - Ałaaa - jęknął. Wszystko go bolało. - Co to? - powiedział, wkładając rękę do kieszeni. Jego oczom ukazał się telefon. Gdy go włączył, o mało nie zemdlał ze zdziwienia. Zobaczył zdjęcie siebie śpiącego, swojego domu i zdjęcie w parku. - Co to Ku*wa ma być?! To już nie jest śmieszne! - powiedział wściekły. Gdy wszedł w zakładkę kontakty, zobaczył numer podpisany "KRIS" . - No cóż, gorzej być nie może, dzwonimy - w jego głosie dało się usłyszeć nutę szaleństwa. - I co, Kris, jak tam? - odpowiedziała jakaś nieznajoma dziewczyna. - Kim jesteś i czego chcesz? - odparł stanowczo. - Kto powiedział, że czegoś chcę? - szaleńczo mu przerwała. - Posłuchaj, nie wiem co pogrywasz, ale... - powiedział ze złością. - Ha ha! Brawo! No właśnie, to jest gra. Gra o życie twoje i twojego ojca - oznajmiła nieznajoma, po czym się rozłączyła. Nagle Kris dostał wiadomość: "Dokończ zdanie: Świat jest pełny... Masz czas do północy.". Kris wracając do domu myślał nad zagadką, o 22:35 doszła kolejna wiadomość "Tik, tak, tik, tak... Czas płynie Kris, wyjrzyj przez okno". Wystraszony Kris podszedł do okna i zobaczył zakapturzoną postać, trzymającą nóż. Chłopak, sam nie wiedząc czemu, zszedł na dół. Gdy otworzył dzwi, stanęła w nich zakapturzona postać, a na jej twarzy widniał psychiczny uśmiech. - Świat jest pełen czego, Kris? - rzuciła pytanie nieznajoma. A zegar wybił północ. Kris stał jak wmurowany, aż nagle zgasło światło . Kris pobiegł do skrzynki z bezpiecznikami, aby je włączyć, ale gdy biegł po schodach, przewrócił się i skręcił kostkę. Ból był nie do zniesienia. Lecz Kris wiedział, że jeśli teraz nie wstanie, za chwile może zginąć i on, i jego ojciec. Więc szybko się podniósł. Dalej poruszał się skacząc na zdrowej nodze. Gdy już włączył światło zauważył, że jego ojciec zniknął. Przeszukał cały dom, lecz nigdzie go nie było. Kris powoli zaczął popadać w parankoje. "Ding Dong" - kolejna wiadomość. "Twój ojciec to stawka gry. Nie zabije go teraz, bo cię nawet polubiłam... Dam ci jeszcze jedną szanse. Mam problemy z kilkoma policjantami. Zabij ich i ukryj ich ciała, a twój ojciec będzie wolny.". To wszystko powodzenia. Kris padł na ziemię i zaczął krzyczeć. Nie wiedział co ma zrobić. On wcale nie chciał pomagać złu. Chciał tylko odzyskać ojca. Był załamany. Gdy powoli zaczął już dochodzić do siebie, postanowił, że zabije policjantów. Przemawiało przez niego szaleństwo, ale nie widział innego wyjścia. Kris wziął dwa noże i wyszedł z domu w niebieskiej bluzie i czarnych jeansach. Kolejny SMS - "Pierwszy policjant to John Baster. Będzie wychodził z domu za 15 minut. Mieszka dokładnie 6 domów w lewo od twojego. Ale powiedzmy, że jeszcze nie do końca ci ufam, więc na dowód, że go zabiłeś, przynieś mi jego lewą rękę." Kris ruszył w stronę domu policjanta. Gdy już był na miejscu, zobaczył, że akurat wychodzi z domu. - Czas na obchód - powiedział policjant. Wtedy Kris wyskoczył przed niego i powiedział: - Obchód skończony - wtedy trzema pchnięciami w serce zabił policjanta, po czym obciął mu rękę. Ding Dong - "Drugi policjant to Alex Grass. Przejdź jeszcze 2 domy dalej. Od niego przynieś mi głowę" Kris zabił drugiego policjanta w taki sposób, jakim dziewczyna wydrapała mu nożem 3 kreski na brzuchu. Zakradł się w nocy, wszedł przez okno i dźgnął policjanta 3 razy nożem w serce, tak samo, jak wcześniejszego. Ding Dong - "Trzeci policjant to Frenk Bigmac. Mieszka naprzeciwko starego komisariatu policyjnego. Na dowód przynieś mi jego serce." Kris idąc w miejsce wskazane w SMS'ie, rozmyślał o nienawiści i o tym, że sam się stał częścią wielkiej maszyny zwanej światem. Gdy już doszedł do jego domu zadzwonił do drzwi. Otworzyła mu jego żona. Była po kąpieli. Kris szybkim ruchem wbił jej dwa noże w oczy, po czym skręcił jej kark . Po przeszukaniu domu stwierdził, że nie przyszedł jeszcze z pracy więc zgasił światło i czekał na swoją ofiarę. Policjant wracając zauważył, że jest coś nie tak ponieważ zawsze na jego przybycie czekała żona z kolacją, więc ostrożnie wszedł do domu, gdzie zobaczył Krisa siedzącego przy stole pijącego piwo. - Smarkaczu, co tu robisz? - zapytał. - Piję, nie widzisz? - odparł. - Gdzie moja żona, śmieciu? - zapytał, wyciągając broń z pochwy. -W wannie... - odpowiedział z psychicznym uśmiechem Kris. Gdy policjant wszedł do łazienki i ujrzał martwą żonę. Odwrócił się i zobaczył, że Kris wbił mu nóż w żebro. Strzelił mu w twarz, ale Kris się uchylił i pocisk tylko zarysował mu policzek, po czym uciekł w stronę kuchni. - Zarżnę cie jak świnię, bachorze - krzyknął policjant ze łzami w oczach. Kris wziął butelkę po piwie i rozbił ją na głowie policjanta, po czym kopnął go z całej siły w brzuch. Mężczyzna uderzył głową o kant stołu. Rozbił sobie całą głowę. - Trzeci zabity - powiedział. Dryńnnn... - Czego!? - spytał Kris. - Za 30 minut na cmentarzu. Przyjdź sam. Czekam... - oznajmiła nieznajoma, po czym się rozłączyła. - Hahahahahahahaha, przynajmniej nie będzie miała daleko do grobu - krzyknął szaleńczo i ruszył w stronę cmentarza. Gdy doszedł, zobaczył ową zakapturzoną postać. - Witaj, Kris - przywitała się nieznajoma. -Daruj sobie. Masz to, co chciałaś, oddaj mi ojca - powiedział zimnym głosem. - Spójrz w górę - odparła. Gdy Kris spojrzał w górę, stało się coś, co zmieniło go w potwora. Z drzewa zwisały kończyny, głowa i tułów jego ojca. Kris padł na kolana, zaczął krzyczeć, a gorzkie łzy spływały po jego policzkach. - Coś nie tak, Kris? Przecież ci go oddałam - odpowiedziała z morderczym uśmiechem. - Ty suko! - oczy Krisa stały się czerwone. - Hahahaha! - zaśmiałą się nieznajoma. Kris wyciągając noże, rzucił się na nią, ale postać zdołała uciec. Zostawiła tylko kartkę: 1.Nina the Killer 2.Jane the Killer 3.Sally the Killer 4.Cherry Pau. Jedna z nich zabiła ci ojca. ~ Nieznajoma Po twarzy Krisa spływało coraz więcej łez, a on patrząc w gwiazdy, powiedział: - Nie da się wymazać nienawiści, ale można wymazać nienawidzących, a ja zabijam, bo muszę. Od tej pory Kris szuka nieznajomej, aby krwawo pomścić ojca. Kris the Killer To moja pierwsza historia, więc proszę o mniejszą krytykę z góry dziękuję. Ciąg dalszy postaram sie dodać przed wakacjami. :D Wiem, że to długo, ale nie mam czasu. :C Kategoria:The Killer